Te dejo en Libertad
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Yo te amo, pero sé que tú no, o por lo menos ya no lo haces. Ron en verdad no es divertido saber que estás conmigo pero no tenerte realmente a mi lado, se que lo que digo es verdad.


**Este fic me salió cuando no podía escribir otro, jaja. Es mi primer intento de Ron-Hermione, asi que disculpen si no les gusta mucho pero bueno tengo que probar otras cosas aunque sean tristes.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "_Te dejo en Libertad" de HaAsh _ lo escribi mientras la escuchaba.**

**Ya saben nada mio todo de JK.**

* * *

><p>Todo se complicaba, yo lo amaba lo amaba inclusive más que a mi vida, era tan difícil de creer que yo Hermione moriría sin Ronald, pero así había ocurrido sin ÉL simplemente perdería sentido, sin sus abrazos sentía que moriría, lo amaba y ahora todo se venía abajo. Desde hacía varios días la relación se iba congelando mas y mas, eso no me gustaba, no quería perderlo lo amaba demasiado y sé que ÉL en algún momento lo hizo.<p>

Antes me sonreía y abrazaba, pero ahora todo parecía tan mecánico tan ensayado, tan cansado, definitivamente ya no era el mismo pero no podía hacer nada, no podía reclamarle nada, algo me decía que el final se acercaba, era solo que no quiero aceptarlo, es solo que no puede ser verdad, habíamos sido tan felices juntos. Los días continuaban pasando y la barrera se hacia más notoria, si antes me abrazaba forzada mente ahora no lo hacía, aunque quizás lo rescatable de todo, es que en algunas ocasiones se notaba que el intentaba rescatar esto.

El fin era en verdad se acercaba mas, pero ahora tenía que tomar la decisión yo, él nunca la tomaría, le había costado tanto pedirme ser su novia y sabia que sería más complicado terminar esto, en verdad no quería hacerlo pero sabía que después nuestra amistad terminaría y creo que era lo que menos quería.

—_Ron_. —Dije cuando me dio un frío beso en la mejilla. —_Tengo que decirte algo y sé que me voy a terminar arrepintiendo pero si no lo digo nunca me atreveré._

_—Que pasa Hermione. —_dijo como si no pasara manda mientras nos sentábamos en una sofá de la sala común.

_—Yo te amo, pero sé que tú no, o por lo menos ya no lo haces. Ron en verdad no es divertido saber que estás conmigo pero no tenerte realmente a mi lado, se que lo que digo es verdad. Te aseguro que no has notado realmente que eh intentado rescatar esto, me canse de enamorarte de nuevo cuando se supone que tu deberías de enamorarme día a día con detalles y palabras dulces, pero creo que es imposible pedirte algo así. Ron, sé que no terminas esto porque no quieres lastimarme pero no importa, yo te liberto. —_dije mientras gruesas lagrimas caían libremente.

_—No llores. —_Dijo forzando una sonrisa. —_Sabes que nunca lo eh soportado y menos que llores por mí, solo deseo que no me odies._

_—Créeme Ron, —_continuo de inmediato. —_Nunca seré capaz de odiarte, te amo demasiado para hacerlo, pero también se que yo ya no tengo tu corazón, simplemente este desapareció y en su lugar dejo nada, ni palabras de amor ni algún intento de retomar esto._

_—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, puedo intentar enamorarme y enamorarte, se que si podremos Te Quiero y eso lo sabes._

_—No, no Ron eso es lo último que podría soportar, enamorarme mas es imposible, yo te amo con locura, y enamorarte de mi creo que eso simplemente ya no se podrá, si se perdió se perdió. Porque lo quieres complicar todo, que no entiendes que si seguimos con esto yo saldré mas lastimada, que no puedes entender que no se puede forzar al corazón, es así de sencillo, las cosas no pueden ser forzadas o saldrá algo peor. Ron es que no entiende que la única persona lastimada al final seré yo. Me mata saber que te veras forzado a amarme solo para no lastimarme, entiende algo ya estoy lastimada, por favor Ron no compliques las cosas. Te Amo y eso nunca cambiara pero si tu no lo puedes hacer creo que esta de mas repetir que te dejo en Libertad. —_y dicho esto salí corriendo al cuarto, quería estar sola.

Había liberado a Ron y eso había dolido demasiado, sé que me arrepentiría pero era verdad si ya no me amaba no podía hacer nada, no quería ser otra tonta ilusionada en que su amor al pasar el tiempo la amaría de nuevo, no quería ser la tonta que esperara algo que simplemente estaba perdido, no quería que me engañara, mi felicidad era a su lado y si él no podía amarme me tenía que ir yo. Lo tenía que dejar en Libertad, tenía que dejarlo ir aunque muriera lentamente por eso….

* * *

><p><strong>Coments? Algun tomate? Todo usando el boton de abajo (:<strong>

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
